The Guardian and the Keeper
by Shifter11
Summary: Basically The Guardian of the Keeper. Just better on track. Chris is something speacial. He always thought he was just the little brother of the twice blessed but he is meant for sooo much more!
1. The Elders Wanna Talk

The Guardian and the Keeper

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, I just own the idea.

A/N: Hi, this is technically my second story, i'm redoing the guardian of the keeper. :) This is basically the same story up until chapter 5, chapter 5 is where it changes.

Chapter One: The Elders Wanna Talk

Leo was watching TV in the livingroom. It was some kind of nature show. But suddenly he saw blue-white orbs, they formed a person he had never seen before. But she had the robes of an elder. Leo quickly straightened up, what could the elders want? Why would they come here personally.

"Leo, I presume?" Leo nodded. "Good, would you summon your wife so we can talk."

'Summon my wife?' Leo thought.

"Piper! There's someone here for us."

Piper ran into the room expecting a demon. Her hand were at the ready, but when she saw the elder her face hardened.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Piper! It's not like they visit that often."

"No, we don't. But they insisted that I come to tell you of something they have hidden. Something that will put your two boys in terrible danger. Something that will put a death target on one, and a capture target on the other."

Piper immeadiatly had her ears open. When it involved her only two boys she was ready and willing protect them at any cost.

"What could possibly happen that would put my boys in danger? When they're in danger everyday, well at least one of them is. But still Chris does his best to help Wyatt. Now what exactly is going to make my boys targets?"

The elder shifted, "I was told to tell your boys this when you heard it. Are they home?"

"WYATT! CHRIS! Get your asses down here now!" Piper yelled just to make sure they came.

There was some shuffling above them, and then two boys came down the stairs. One with blonde hair the other with brown. They both had a worried look on their faces. Wyatt looked at the elder and immeadiatly paniced.

"Mom, it wasn't Chris's fault," he said quickly. "I talked him into it."

Piper looked taken aback, "What did you do?"

Wyatt looked confused, "Don't you know?" When Piper shook her head he said, "I mean we did nothing!"

Piper eyed her oldest son, "We'll talk about this later."

"A-hem! Can we get back to the pressing matter?" Piper gave him a wave to continue. "As I said before your boys will be in terrible danger in a week!"

"A week! What did we do?" Wyatt exclaimed.

"You were born! From the day you two were born you've had a destiny. One that is the greatest of all."

"And what is that?"

"There is a prophecy, this prophecy foretells of one who will reserect Elvira or Toe-mas. Elvira is an evil spirit banished by Toe-mas. She did not go down easily. When she died she made a spell, and put it on some random witch family, or so we thought. The spell is the one who is the Keeper will reserect her. So, Toe-mas altered her spell and killed himself. He made it so a guardian would be born to protect the Keeper, and that he would be reserected by the Keeper if Elvira was ever brought back. We know the Guardian and the Keeper are you two."

"How do you know this?" Piper asked.

"The elders suspected it from the day Chris was born and put a protection spell over the boys. Because Elvira had a lover, who swore to find the Keeper and kill the Guardian. Since Elvira has not risen yet, they must be the ones."

"So who's the Keeper and who's the Guardian?" Leo asked.

"Can you not see it? The others think I am crazy for believing this but, I believe Chris is the Keeper and Wyatt is the Guardian. The reason for that is, Wyatt has a lot of power and that is needed to protect the Keeper. Do you not protect your younger brother?"

"I do, with my life. I'd die for him," Wyatt said with pride.

Piper smiled at her oldest.

"Wait! If I'm the Keeper does that mean I'm suppose to bring Elvira back?" The elder nodded. "But, how? The only thing I can do better than Wyatt is potions and spells. I mean, I can't be the Keeper, I don't have very many powers or the power to bring the dead back. And after she was brought back wouldn't she want to kill me?"

"Actually no. She would be sure you couldn't bring Toe-mas back. But the reason she wouldn't kill you is that she adores men with green eyes. All her victims have never had green eyes, we believe that was the color of her child's eyes. He was killed when he was two. But never again did she kill a man with green eyes like her son's. In fact she was looking for a... nevermind it's off topic."

Chris had a bad feeling now, " So why in a week?"

"It's your fourteenth birthday is it not? That is when the protection spell will wear off. And you and your brother will be in great danger."

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? I hope it's not too bad.


	2. Chris's Fourteenth Birthday

Disclaimer- I don't own Charmed, I just own the idea of this story.

A/N: nothing to say here except enjoy!

Chapter Two: Chris's Fourteenth Birthday

Chris slumped into a chair in the kitchen. His frown was so big that you could see it from Jupiter! Piper turned to see her son, he was so sad and she felt bad. It was his birthday and here he was worrying about a demon. She looked over as Wyatt came in the room, she pulled him over to where she was standing.

"Wyatt," she whispered. "I want you to make Chris forget this Keeper stuff."

Wyatt nodded and walked over to his little brother.

"Don't even try to cheer me up," Chris said without looking at him.

"Chris, you've got to forget this Keeper stuff. I mean it's your birthday! You should be asking dad for a beer." Piper gave him a sharp look. "I mean a lesson in healing. Hell Chris, come on I'll give you the lesson."

Chris brightened up a little, "You really think I could learn it?"

"Of course little bro! Come on lets go work on it."

Chris got up and followed Wyatt out. Piper smiled as they left. Wyatt could always make Chris feel better.

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Chris, Happy Birthday to you!"

Chris blew out his fourteen candles. There came a loud deafening clap. Chris froze, it was as if the clap was matching his heart beat. Everyone else had turned to see who it was. But in the pit of his stomach Chris knew it was Elvira's lover. Chris slowly turned around to see a man with brown hair like his and who had similar facial features. But his eyes were as black as coal.

"Wonderful singing!" he said in a mocking tone. "So your the Keeper," he looked directly at Chris. "Chris, I believe was the name in the song. Hmm... that's very interesting!"

"Why's that?" Wyatt asked.

"The guardian, I presume. You're more powerful than I would have guessed, but no matter I'll still take young Christopher from you."

"Like hell," Wyatt yelled and tried to throw him back with telekinesis.

But the lover waved his hand and all but Chris was thrown back. Chris slowly arose and got into a fighting stance.

"You expect to fight me?" he laughed. "I, Azule!"(Uh-zoo-el)

"I don't care who you are. I'm not gonna go down without a fight," Chris said in a somewhat shaky voice.

Azule sighed, "I do not wish to harm you. For I know something about you that you do not. Elvira will see it too, and we will make sure you are never hurt again."

Chris looked confused, "What are you talking about?"

Azule came up to Chris so fast that before he could do anything, Azule had his fingers pressed against his eyes.

"Sleep!"

Chris fell limp into Azule's arms. Azule picked Chris up bridal style, and just stared at his face.

"Get away from my little brother!" Wyatt yelled slowly making his way to his feet.

Azule smiled and shimered away.

* * *

Somewhere in the underworld, Azule appeared with Chris in his arms. He laid the boy gently down on a bed. He moved a stray hair out of Chris's face and smiled.

"Elvira will be so happy to see you!"

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think? I know it's shorter than the last chapter, but I couldn't wait to post more.


	3. The Elders Finally Come

Disclaimer.

A/N: Enjoy.

Chapter 3 Elder's Come Finally

Chris's eyes fluttered open. The first thing he saw was rocks and fire. He knew he was in the underworld. He also soon found that he was in a very comfy bed_. Weird_, he thought. He didn't understand why the demon would give him a comfy bed. But he was talking very weirdly. He sat up and soon realized he was not alone. Elvira's lover was in the room, and glanced at him. A wide smile came to his face and he arose. He walked casually to Chris. Chris tried to back up in the bed, and even tried using his telekinesis on him.

"You think that power will work, when it didn't even work for the guardian! Hmm... then your a lot dummer than I thought."

Chris growled, "It's the only power I have." He clamped his hand over his mouth.

"What said something you didn't want to say?"

"What's your deal? I mean all you probably want me for is to bring back your precious lover, which by the way I'm not doing."

"That is not all I want from you. And you will do it, well maybe not you," he laughed a chilling laugh. "You see, I will be able to give you a power that only one person has ever owned."

"Really, who?"

"My and Elvira's child! He had the power to resurect the dead with the blink of an eye."

"And how exactly do you expect to give that power to me? And what makes you think I won't use it against you and bring back my ass-kicking great grams?"

"To answer both your questions, reincarnation."

Chris looked confused.

* * *

Wyatt paced the attic floor. Piper was looking in the book for an answer.

"Wyatt, stop that! You're waring holes in the floor," Paige said.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really worried about Chris!"

"Honey we all are, but pacing isn't gonna help," Pheobe said.

Piper slamed the book shut, "There isn't nothing in this damn book. That's it! ELDERS, GET YOUR SORRY ASSES DOWN HERE AND TELL ME WHERE THE HELL MY SON IS!"

Surprisingly, the room was filled with blue-white orbs. An Elder had come, but not the same one as before.

"Piper, you called?"

" 'Bout time you all start answering my calls. Now what the hell is going on with this keeper crap!"

"Yeah, and why did that demon say Elvira was going to be happy about Chris?"

The Elder sighed, "We hoped this day would never come."

Wyatt look at him weird, "Why?"

"Because there was some vital information we left out. Something we should have told you a long time ago!"

"Well, what the hell is the vital information!"

* * *

A/N: I know it's short, but I thought u all would like something small than nothing at all! So enjoy, and I'll try to have the next chapter up soon.


	4. Disturbing News

A/N: I guess what I can put here is that, I left y'all off on a cliffie. Man, that sounds evil. But I'm having fun doing it!

Chapter 4 Disturbing News

The Elder stared at Wyatt. He took a deep breath and finally talked.

"As the other elder said, Elvira and Azule had a child that was killed at a very young age. Some believed he was dead for good, but he is not. He was reincarnated in someone. Some believe it is the Keeper, and some believe it is the Guardian. Christopher, has very many characteristics like their son. But you have the great powers he had. So it's hard to tell who he was reincarnated into. But it could be both of you. I believe Azule will use this knowlege to bring back the spirit of his son and put it into Christopher. The reason we knew Elvira would not kill Christopher is because he looks a lot like her son, not the reason we told you before."

Wyatt stared at him, "So if their son is reincarnated in Chris, does that mean he'll have his powers?"

"No, the only power that travels with him is the power to bring the dead back to life."

"Whoa," said Piper. "I thought that power was impossible by anybody other than the angel of death."

"Well it is, but somehow the boy got the power, among others that resemble Wyatt's."

"So what will they accomplish by resurecting their son into Chris. No offense to Chris, but the only power he has is telekinisis and some whitelighter powers. I mean why him?" Wyatt said.

"Because the power of resurection will not go to just anyone. It goes to those it feels is worthy of it's power. Like Chris will get the power us elders have, partially because Leo was an elder when he was concieved. The other reason is Chris has earned the power from his other life. But the other life has earned Chris so much more than that. But Chris has earned things on his own without the help of his other life. Everytime he defends you when your unconsious against demons, he shows immense bravery. When he can forgive anyone for anything they've done to him or anyone he loves, gives him great power of love. Of course taking everything that bullies, demons, and others who compare him in power and size to you, gives him immense power through life. These are lessons he's learned at a young age that most learn when they're adults. Why? Because he sees everything in a different light. So the power of ressurection chose him, and can only be activated when Elvira's son is in his body."

"Wow," Wyatt said. "So, Chris is worthy of that power? That's soo awesome! My little bro is worthy of elder powers and a resurection power. How cool is that? So, why is it that the power will only activate when Elvira's son is in him?"

"The power works in weird ways. If Chris was produced by something more powerful than an elder and a charmed one he probably would have that power."

"Well, then what in the hell are Elvira and Azule?" Piper asked before Wyatt could.

"Azule is an ancient demon, probably one of the first demons in the world. But the power most likely comes from Elvira. She was a goddess when her son was concieved. A goddess of evil but a goddess nontheless. She went mad with power and tried to over power the other gods and goddesses of evil and good. They worked together and striped her of her goddess rank. But her child was already concieved, though she didn't know it at the time. But she did when he was blessed with the power of resurection."

"I thought you said it had to be earned," Pheobe piped in.

"Well it does, but the power doesn't see good or evil. It only see the things like bravery, love, and the understanding of life. I will not lie the boy had immense bravery. He could take down anyone who came at him. He loved his mother dearly and would do anything for her. But something else caught the eye of the power that got him it."

"Wait, wait, wasn't this kid only like two wasn't he? What could a two year old do to earn that power?" Paige asked.

"We are uncertain, but his spirit has aged and it no longer has the mind of a two year old. Note if he is brought back he will pose a serious threat."

* * *

Chris stared confusingly at Azule.

"You see, my son was reincarnated in you and your brother. Though I will be bringing him back in your body, there is a very good reason for that."

"And what's that?"

"Glad you asked. You see that power has to be earned, and my son earned it when he just turned two! We were so proud of him. The only way you can get it is if you are born to a god or goddess and have earned it. Which you have earned the power, but were not born of a god or goddess. Therefore the power will never be yours."

"Then why would he have that power if he was in me?"

"The power will activate if it senses you are born of a god or goddess."

"Whoa, back up! Your telling me that your son was born of a god!"

"Goddess!"

"Elvira was a goddess? Then how the hell was she banished?"

"She was striped of her goddess rank, for wanting power."

"So, you plan to ressurect your son in me?"

"Yes. Because you are basically him, just without his immense powers."

Chris sat there really silent.

"Let the ritual begin!"

Chris looked up at Azule scared of what was going to happen to him. He thought _maybe I can stall it!_

"Wait! What was your son's name?" Chris asked in a rush.

"What does it matter?

"Well, I'm going to have that name aren't I?"

"Yes, but no matter you will know it when he is in your body."

Chris stared at the demon really scared. Knowing he was not going to get out of it, he just prayed Wyatt would come before it was too late.

Chris was sat on a stone slab. Azule forced him to lay down and shackled his hands and feet. Chris finally had a thought _maybe I can orb out!_

Azule laughed, "This is a sacared place. You cannot use any good magic here."

Chris huffed in response. Azule stared chanting from a book. Chris struggled with all his might but only managed hurting himself. Pretty soon he felt dizzy, like a cloud was comming over him. He felt his eyes grow heavy, it felt like he was going to go to sleep. But the next thing that happened surprised him. He saw a young man that looked similar to him. _Is this in my head or is this real? _he thought. The young man grabed Chris and threw him to the side. He took control of Chris in every way. Chris quickly receded into his mind.

Azule had finished chanting and looked at Chris. He wasn't sure if it worked or not.

"What the hell! Get me out of these damned shackles, or so help me I'll kill you!"

Before Azule could get to him, the shackles opened. The body of Chris sat up rubbing his wrists.

"Ah, much better!"

He turned to see Azule staring at him.

"Son, is that you?"

"Well who do you think I am? That pathetic boy, who's body I'm in? Now where is my mother I wish to speak with her."

Azule stared down, "She has been banished for many years. That is why I brought you back in this body."

The boy gave a look, "What? This boy can't possibly have the power of resurrection."

"He does now, that your here."

"You mean to tell me he earned the power that no one but me has had?" At the nod of Azule he said, "Well, maybe he isn't as weak as I thought. I shall resurect my mother and go from there."

The boy laughed a chilling laugh. He arose from the slab and pushed his father out of his way. He closed his eyes saying one word. _Mom._ Soon black sparkly lights were surrounding the slab. They soon formed a person. A woman with bright green hair, peircing green eyes, an old-time black dress, and a smile on her face. The boy had brought back Elvira!

* * *

A/N: Longer than I thought it would be. It really didn't take that long to write either. I now have a plan in my head, a very good one I think. Can't wait until the next chapter! :)


	5. Back

Disclaimer- I don't own Charmed.

A/N: I know the last chapters I did for this story made no sense. It didn't follow the story line I had setup. But have no fear, I will do better. I decided to start at this chapter cause i didn't like where it went after the previous chapter. I was sometimes half asleep when i wrote the other chapters. But most of the time i'm half asleep anyway. But i'm going to try and make this a whole lot better. hopefully with longer chapters! :) So bare with me! Oh and Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all!

Chapter 5 Back

Elvira got off the slab and circled the boy in front of her. He looked so much like Azule! But he had her peircing green eyes. The boy looked to be around the age of fourteen, was tall and skinny, and wore bright colors. Before she could say anything the boy hugged her. At first she didn't know what to do. She soon realized this boy was her son. She wrapped her arms around the boy hugging him tightly. They pulled apart after hugging for a good five minutes.

"Mother, I brought you back from your banishment in the dead world," the boy said.

"Airon(Air-on), you've grown up. The last time I saw you were weren't even as tall as my knee. Tell me how are you standing here today?"

"Well, I will admit I was not killed years ago like you and father thought. I had a vision that I would be needed to produce another with the power of resurection. I may not have all my powers in this boy, but he is family. I planted my seed in a witch, her daughter was Melinda Warren. She had no idea that I inpreganted her. I put a spell on my body to never rot as my spirit left it. All we have to do is find it and I can be free. Then we'll have to decide what to do with the Keeper and the Guardian."

Elvira nodded taking in all the information, "Airon, why did you not come back to us?"

"I couldn't. I knew what would happen to you but it's our time now! We can rule!"

"How do we rule? I am no longer a goddess, and you don't have your powers."

"I will have my power once I enter my body. I happen to know someone who can put you back to your full power. This boy I reside in has immense power comming to him. Powers that one can only dream of. He may only have telekinesis now but soon he will have so much more! Father! I need you to find my body!" Azule nodded and shimmered out. "Mother, this boy is what we've been waiting for. He is the Keeper of something else. The elders know not of the power he has. The guardian and the keeper are not just from the spell you made. They also have a destiny that I learned about while trying to seek followers. The boy is the Keeper of the Hollow!"

Elvira's eyes widened, "He is the foretold one. Then that means that the Guardian will..."

Airon nodded, "Yes. The Guardian is needed to keep him under control. To make sure the power doesn't overwhelm him. And he is also the one who can take the hollow out of him and put it in him. That part we will have trouble with. The Guardian is this boy's older brother. He loves him with all his heart. And will do anything for him."

"Anything? Some how we must convince the boy's brother to give him the power of the Hollow."

"Yes, then we can kill him, so he can't take it back out of him. Some how we will get this boy on our side. Be it willingly or be it by force. He is our ticket to ruling the world. I just hope his mother and aunts catch on about this. If they know they will take every measure to make sure all this doesn't happen. And can u believe that his parents are a former whitelighter and a charmed one."

"A Charmed one? They were said to be very powerful!"

"Yes, but we might have to kill them as well."

"But they are family are they not?"

"Yes, but the only one i feel close to is this boy. He looks the most like me, and has more power than anyone, except for me of course. I want to use the boy to gain power, do you not want to be sepreme rulers of the world? If so then just tell me and I'll send you back. I will not tolerate disobedience from my own mother."

Elvira looked at her son completely shocked. He really wanted to take over the world. But why did he despise his own family, what did they do to him?

"They vanquished me mother! Piper, Pheobe, Paige, and Wyatt Halliwell vanquished me. Wyatt was 10 at the time and was helping them defeat me. Chris on the other hand, did nothing to harm me. He actually smiled at me when I first came in. Like he knew I was family. But the others sneered at me and took Chris away!"

"Airon, why are you so hung up on the boy?"

"Because he is technically half my son! I possessed the former whitlighter to have sex with Piper. That is why he looks like me. Because he is my son!"


	6. My Son

Disclaimer- I don't own Charmed.

A/N: Man, that seemed like a pretty good cliffie to leave off on. Again, really sorry for not going the way i wanted earlier. I decided i'm going to leave the other on incase others want to see my mistake. I really hope y'all review, i do enjoy them, be them flames or good ones. I don't get too angry that much anymore, I know that most of y'all are trying to help. So please i enjoy hearing my mistakes and i'll try to work on them. And anything y'all might want to see, i consider them and see it'll work in my story. :) So hope y'all will help me! I'm also co-writting a story with hellgirlniki and ardnek. It's a sorcerer's apprentice one under hellgirlniki's account. so some of the chapters will be late because of that, I'm sry!

Chapter 6 My Son

"Mom, I just thought of something!" Wyatt said.

"What?"

"What if he never died! What if he faked his death since he was really smart! I think there's more to this story than what the elders are telling us also. So I think we need to write a spell to bring him to us."

Piper nodded and set to work on making a spell.

* * *

Elvira stared at her son in disbelief, "So he is my grandson?"

"Yes! I had to play like I hated him in front of Azule! I don't trust him one bit."

"But he is your father!"

"Yes, but how did Toe-mas know were to find you?"

"You don't think Azule told him do you?" Airon nodded. "I'll kill him!"

As if on cue Azule showed up with a block of ice. In the block of ice was a man with brown hair cut really short, he was wearing all black, and had some muscals. Elvira advanced on Azule and he went up in flames at the blink of an eye. Elvira then turned her attention to her son. Airon was studying the block of ice. Suddenly the ice melted, Airon nodded to Elvira as if saying thank you. Chris's body suddenly fell limp and was heading for the ground but Elvira caught him. Looking at her son's body she saw his peircing green eye's open. He stood up and helped his mother gently put Chris on the ground. Chris's head moved side to side, and his eyes opened. The first thing he realized was that there was a man staring at him with a huge smile on his face and Chris for some reason felt safe around the man. But Chris knew to be on guard.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"Chris, you are in the underworld and I'm your father."

Chris looked at the man like he was an idiot, "My father is Leo Wyatt."

"Yes, but I am your father as well, I possessed your father when you were concieved."

Chris stared at the man. But suddenly the man was surrounded by white lights and disappeared. Elvira looked at the spot where her son was. She turned her attention to her grandson. She waved her hand and Chris fell back asleep. Elvira picked him up and conjured a bed. She put him in the bed and tucked him in and kissed him on the forehead.

* * *

Airon appeared in the attic of the manor. Suddenly he was put in a crystal cage. He looked up to see Piper, Pheobe, Paige, and Wyatt. Realization hit Piper like a ton of bricks. She had seen this man before. He had attacked years ago.

"You!"

Pheobe, Paige, and Wyatte stared at her.

"You attacked us years ago and tried to take my son. What the hell do you want?"

Airon smiled a creepy smile, "My son!"

* * *

A/N: Not very long I know but thought this was better than nothing. R and R plz!


End file.
